Various network-based publication systems (e.g., EBAY®, AMAZON®, or CRAIGSLIST®) may facilitate buying or selling of items (e.g., goods or services) by their users. In some cases, users may be presented with various lists of items. For example, a user may be presented with lists of items that are recommended for the user (e.g., based on other items that the user has purchased and the purchasing behavior of other users of the system who have purchased those other items). Or the user may be presented with lists of items that match particular keyword that the user has performed and saved for future use. Or the user may be presented with lists of items through targeted advertising managed by the network-based publication system.